Aoizora, Koizora
by LonelyPetals
Summary: [Update]Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengenalkanku rasa cinta dan betapa bahagianya bisa hidup di dunia ini. Naruto, seorang pelajar SMA yang belum pernah merasakan cinta, bertemu dengan Sasuke yang selalu bermain-main dengan wanita. Kisah cinta mereka yang penuh liku dimulai saat itu. Warning inside. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. First Piece of Sky

Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah merasakannya.

Rasa hangat dan nyaman pelukanmu.

Indahnya cinta yang kurasakan saat kita bersama.

Rasa sakit karena luka yang begitu menyayat hati.

Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengenalkanku rasa cinta dan betapa bahagianya bisa hidup di dunia ini.

.

.

.

**Author** : LonelyPetals

** Tittle** : Aoizora, Koizora

Cast :

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Nara Shikamaru

Inuzuka Kiba

**Genre** : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, AU, Maybe OOC! Don't Like Don't Read! Inspirasi : Koizora (Sky of Love) karya Ibuki Haneda dan Mika.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

**-Enjoy-**

.

.

.

_**First Piece of Sky : Under the Sakura Tree**_

.

.

.

**N**amanya Uzumaki Naruto. Baru saja masuk tahun pertama di SMA. Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata sebiru langit itu masih berumur empat belas tahun. Naruto seorang pemuda yang ceria, supel, dan naif. Sejak hari pertama masuk SMA, dia mempunyai seorang sahabat kental yang selalu menemaninya, namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Pemuda bertato merah di kedua pipinya itu adalah seorang _fashionista_ yang suka sekali mengajak Naruto berbelanja pakaian. Walau akhirnya Naruto hanya membantunya membawakan tas-tas berisi pakaian miliknya.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di sudut kelas. Menatap anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain _baseball_ di lapangan olahraga sambil bercanda. Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan datang dan Kiba sedang mengatur ulang jadwal yang akan dijalaninya saat liburan nanti di buku agenda kecilnya yang bergambar anjing.

"_Ne_, Naruto," panggil Kiba pada Naruto yang sedang memakan roti isi ramennya. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah gerakan kecil di alis kirinya yang dinaikkan. "Kau sudah menentukan kegiatan liburanmu?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto menggeleng lalu menelan habis semua sisa rotinya. "Kupikir aku akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah atau membantu paman Teuchi di kedai ramen miliknya," jawabnya.

Sebuah helaan nafas berat disusul suara pena yang mencoret-coret kertas. Kiba menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi lalu melirik ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka. Menatap seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas yang sedang mengobrol dengan wajah malas bersama wanita-wanita yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Apa aku mengajaknya ke laut saja, ya?" Kiba bergumam agak keras.

"Apa?" Naruto menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya dan menatap Kiba penuh pertanyaan.

Kiba mengendikkan bahunya lalu menggerakka dagunya untuk menunjuk pemuda yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia tahu, Kiba sudah lama menyukai pemuda bermarga Nara dari kelas sebelah itu. Namun, karena Kiba berpikir kalau pemuda Nara itu adalah lelaki normal, dia memutuskan untuk menyimpan perasaannya dan menguburnya dalam-dalam.

"Coba ajak saja," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Siapa tahu dia mau?"

Kiba mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar. Apa salahnya mencoba, 'kan?"

Bibir merah itu menyunggingkan senyuman kala melihat Kiba berdiri dan memberanikan diri untuk menyapa pemuda bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru itu. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihat Kiba menyingkirkan wanita-wanita yang tadinya berada di sekitar Shikamaru.

Kini sepasang mata biru itu kembali melirik keluar jendela. Tertangkap dalam pandangannya sosok seorang pemuda berambut sehitam langit malam yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang sudah tak lagi berbunga bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang bajunya berantakan. Sepertinya Naruto tahu apa yang baru saja mereka berdua lakukan, namun dia tak mau memberitahukannya pada orang lain. Toh, dia tak kenal siapa pemuda itu.

Rasa terkejut menghampiri Naruto saat pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menampakkan iris _onyx_ yang tajam dan kelam. Pandangan mereka beradu dalam satu titik imajiner. Pemuda dengan rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi itu menyeringai saat menatap Naruto. Takut, buru-buru Naruto memutuskan kontak matanya dengan pemuda itu dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang berada di bawah pohon itu tertawa pelan dan tanpa sengaja membangunkan wanita yang tidur di sampingnya. Wanita itu merapikan rambut panjangnya dan membenarkan kancing seragamnya. Tak lupa mengambil tisu basah yang berada dalam saku rok pendeknya untuk membersihkan bagian paha dalamnya yang lengket.

"Yamanaka." Ekor mata si pemuda itu melirik wanita 'Yamanaka' itu.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" suaranya yang diimut-imutkan itu entah kenapa jadi terdengar menjijikkan di telinga pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela tempat Naruto berada tadi. Terlihat Naruto kini sedang menutupi wajahnya. Lidah basah itu menjilat bibir bawahnya perlahan dan memandang Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. Sasuke menarik kerah milik Ino lalu menjilatnya.

"Setelah ini jangan temui aku lagi," bisiknya. Tubuh Ino menegang. Dia sudah dicampakkan.

Sasuke memberinya sebuah ciuman panas lalu melepaskannya begitu saja. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih tak percaya pada kata-kata Sasuke yang masih terngiang di kepalanya. Dia tahu suatu saat ini akan terjadi, namun dia belum siap menghadapinya.

"Aku… dicampakkan Sasuke?" Tangan putih dengan kuku berhiaskan pewarna yang beragam itu menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya. "Sasuke…" Air mata mengalir di wajahnya dengan deras. Namun, percuma. Sasuke tak akan kembali lagi padanya.

.

.

.

**K**ulit _tan_ itu bersinar diterpa matahari senja. Kaki-kaki mungilnya menapak di pinggir jalan bersama dengan suara langkah kaki lain di sampingnya. Kiba tersenyum manis dnegan wajah yang memancarkan kebahagiaan, sedangkan Naruto kini entah kenapa dilanda ketakutan.

"Ah~ Aku senang sekali bisa mengajak Shikamaru pergi ke pantai." Bunga-bunga manis terlihat menghiasi latar Kiba. Kiba menarik tangan Naruto lalu menggenggamnya. "Kau juga ikut, ya? Aku berdebar kalau sendirian saja," pinta Kiba.

"Aku minta izin dulu. Kalau dibolehkan, aku akan ikut," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Kiba langsung merangkul Naruto dengan senang. Dia senang karena sahabatnya itu begitu mengerti dirinya.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba saat mereka berpisah jalan. Rumah mereka hanya berbeda dua blok. Dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya, pikiran Naruto melayang pada Sasuke. Dia begitu takut pada tatapan mata Sasuke waktu itu. Seakan menelannya bulat-bulat seperti yang dilakukan oleh raksasa kolosal di fandom sebelah(?).

'_Pemuda itu begitu menyeramkan!'_ pikirnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto segera memasuki kamarnya. Segera dibukanya seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya. Bunyi _shower_ terdengar. Naruto membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa lengket karena keringat dengan air dingin. Kemudian dia mematikan _shower-_nya dan berendam dalam _ofuro_ yang sebelumnya sudah terisi air. Seketika itu juga seluruh keletihannya menghilang entah kemana.

Tak lama, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbekalkan sepotong _boxer_ yang melekat di lingkaran pinggang langsingnya. Sebuah kaca besar menempel di dinding kamarnya—memantulkan lekuk tubuh Naruto yang indah. Sejenak dia merasa iri pada pemuda yang lain. Sejak divonis oleh dokter kalau dia seorang hermaprodit, dia bisa merasakan perbedaan bentuk tubuhnya yang memang berbeda dibandingkan pria lain. Tubuhnya kecil—walau tidak sekecil tubuh wanita. Pinggangnya langsing, lengan dan kakinya juga. Wajahnya terlihat tampan, namun tak menghapus kesan kecantikan yang terpancar secara alami. Dan parahnya lagi, dia bisa hamil.

"Aku merasa iri pada pemuda itu," gumamnya.

"Naruto! Makan malam!"

Dia mendengar suara ibunya yang memanggil dari ruang makan. Segera dia memakai pakaiannya dan berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Naruto! Kau ini! Jangan berlari di tangga begitu, dong! Kalau jatuh bagaimana?!" Ibu Naruto—Uzumaki Kushina—menjewer telinga Naruto pelan dan disambut dengan suara tawa lembut dari suaminya—Namikaze Minato.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita mulai makan," ujar Minato melerai mereka berdua.

Kushina melepaskan jewerannya pada Naruto. Kini pemuda berambut pirang itu memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari sosok seseorang yang tak terabsen di pandangan matanya.

"Mana Kurama-_nii_?" tanya Naruto lalu mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Minato.

"Dia menginap di rumah Shukaku. Katanya ada tugas kuliah," jawab Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Segera diambilnya sepasang sumpit berwarna biru lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa. Minato dan Kushina pun mengikuti gerakan Naruto dan ikut berdoa bersamanya.

"Itadakimasu!" seru mereka kompak setelah selesai berdoa. Menyantap makan malam hangat itu dengan canda dan tawa.

Naruto berhenti mengunyah makanannya lalu menatap Minato lalu memanggilnya, "_Otou-san_."

Minato tak yang tak berhenti mengunyah hanya memberikan reaksi dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Persis seperti yang Naruto lakukan pada Kiba saat di sekolah tadi. Ternyata benar, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Ayah dan anak sifatnya sama.

"Naru boleh pergi ke pantai bersama Kiba?" tanya Naruto pelan. Baru kali ini dia meminta izin kepada orang tuanya untuk pergi berlibur bersama temannya. Maklum, sejak SMP Minato tak pernah memberinya izin karena menganggap Naruto belum dewasa. Naruto mengerti akan hal itu, karena dia tahu Minato sangat khawatir padanya.

Sejenak Minato berpikir. Kemudian sebuah jawaban membuat kedua mata Naruto berbinar. Minato mengangguk lalu mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Asal kau berhati-hati dan bisa jaga diri." Minato memberi nasihat singkat padanya.

Naruto mengangguk senang, "Tentu!"

Wajah Naruto menampakkan senyuman bahagia. Sepertinya mimpinya malam ini akan sangat indah.

.

.

.

**K**iba memeluk Naruto erat setelah berteriak kesenangan mendengar Naruto diberikan izin oleh Minato. Matanya tampak berbinar. Naruto bisa melihat telinga dan ekor anjing yang bergoyang-goyang penuh semangat di tubuh Kiba, sayangnya itu hanya ilusi.

"Ah, aku lupa. Shikamaru juga akan mengajak temannya," ujar Kiba, "Dengan begini kita jadi berpasangan!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Berpasangan? Apa Shikamaru akan mengajak seorang wanita untuk dijodohkan dengan Naruto? Mungkin saja. Tapi, Naruto tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Belum tentu dia akan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang akan dibawa oleh Shikamaru.

"Ayo, kita temui Shikamaru!" ujar Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Kiba yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Kiba terlihat begitu semangat dan wajahnya terlihat semburat kemerahan. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju atap sekolah tempat biasanya Shikamaru dan temannya menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Kiba membuka pintu atap yang tak terkunci itu dan segera menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang menghisap rokoknya dengan wajah tenang. Shikamaru tidak bersandar karena dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang tergeletak. Mungkin memanfaatkan Shikamaru untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari yang menusuk pandangannya.

"Yo, Kiba," sapa Shikamaru. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat, Shikamaru terlihat terpaku menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lembut.

"Shika, ini temanku." Kiba menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Shikamaru. "Uzumaki Naruto," ujarnya.

Tersenyum tipis, Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya—menyambut uluran tangan Naruto yang sudah menunggunya. "Nara Shikamaru."

Kiba mengambil posisi duduk di samping kanan Shikamaru. "Yang tidur itu temanmu?" tanya Kiba dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Shikamaru. "Kenalin, dong, Shika!" pinta Kiba.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lalu hendak berbicara, namun terhenti karena orang yang dimaksud sudah bangkin dan menyebutkan namanya terlebih dahulu. Naruto terkejut dan measang wajah ketakutan.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya dengan suara parau. Sasuke menatap Naruto dan tersenyum tipis, "Salam kenal."

Kiba tersenyum, "Salam kenal," jawabnya sambil memamerkan sebuah cengiran.

Sasuke menatap sosok Naruto yang ketakutan. Dia mendekat dan duduk di samping Naruto yang kini merasa ingin mati di tempat, namun rasa takutnya kini digantikan dengan ketenangan karena tangan besar dan hangat milik Sasuke menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kau terlihat ketakutan. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit memerah. Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari Naruto, membuat Sasuke serta Kiba dan Shikamaru terheran menatapnya. Wajah Naruto terlihat begitu manis dan bersinar.

"Namaku Naruto."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut kemudian mengacak rambut Naruto lembut. Pemandangan yang membuat dua orang yang merasa terabaikan di sana tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru," gumam Kiba.

.

.

.

**A**ir laut yang menghempas butiran pasir di pinggir pantai. Suara burung yang berkicau. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi dan terik matahari yang bersinar menandakan hari itu sangat cerah. Kiba yang tersenyum semangat. Naruto yang terlihat senang. Sasuke yang terus menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru yang menahan kantuknya. Liburan musim panas sudah tiba dan kini mereka menjalankan rencana liburan mereka.

"Segarnya!" teriak Kiba. "Naruto! Ayo main!" ajak Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk dan segera melepas kaus jingganya. Baru saja kaki mereka hendak menyentuh air, gerakan mereka tertahan karena tangan mereka ditarik oleh Sasuke yang kini menatap mereka tajam.

"Bereskan barang-barang di villa-mu dulu, Kiba, Naruto."

Darah mereka seakan menghilang entah kemana. Wajah mereka terlihat pucat karena ketakutan. Segera mereka menepis tangan Sasuke dan berlari menuju villa Kiba yang tak jauh dari pantai. Sasuke dan Shikamaru dapat mendengar mereka berteriak penuh kekesalan.

"AWAS KAU, SASUKE!" teriak mereka penuh kekompakan. Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin liburan mereka ini akan melelahkan. Sangat.

Sebelum mereka membereskan barang bawaannya, terlebih dahulu mereka menentukan kamar yang akan ditempati dengan cara mengundinya. Dan seperti yang kalian bayangkan, Kiba sekamar dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Dimulailah membereskan kamar sore itu. Sebenarnya yang berberes kamar hanya Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedangkan Kiba dan Naruto memasak makan malam di dapur.

"Ah, melelahkan sekali," keluh Shikamaru yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Shikamaru mendekati Naruto yang sedang membuat _tempura_. Dia menempelkan dagunya di bahu Naruto. "Beri aku satu, Naruto." Naruto menoleh dan menyuapi sepotong _tempura_ pada Shikamaru. Kiba yang melihat adegan itu merasa cemburu, namun Naruto tak menyadarinya.

"Shikamaru," panggil Sasuke. Shikamaru yang sedang asyik mengunyah ditarik oleh Sasuke agar menjauhi Naruto.

Shikamaru menghela nafas kemudian mendekati Kiba dan memeluk pinggang Kiba dari belakang. Kontan wajah Kiba memerah saat itu juga, terlebih saat Shikamaru memegang tangannya dan membantunya memotong kol untuk sup.

"Begini cara memotongnya," bisik Shikamaru tepat di telinga Kiba. Dia mengarahkan tangan Kiba agar membelah kol itu menjadi dua bagian. Sasuke mengabaikan adegan itu dan fokus membantu Naruto membuat _tempura_.

"Sasuke, gara-gara kau aku tidak jadi berenang," keluh Naruto yang kini menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Imut. Dan Sasuke ingin sekali mengecup pipi itu dan menggigitnya pelan. "Padahal aku suka sekali dengan laut."

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. "Kalau kau berenang, mungkin kau akan kehujanan," katanya.

Naruto menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Hujan?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Sasuke mengangguk dan menunjuk keluar jendela. Benar saja, tetesan air hujan sudah membuat jendela itu tak lagi tembus pandang. "Aih, sial," gumam Naruto. Dia melepas celemek yang dipakainya lalu menggantungkannya di lemari dapur. _Tempura_ yang dia buat sudah selesai dan tersaji di atas piring dengan apik.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan?" Sasuke membawa piring itu ke meja makan dan meletakkannya di sana. Kiba dan Shikamaru juga sudah selesai membuat supnya lalu menatanya di atas meja. Naruto duduk di samping Kiba dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Shikamaru memimpin doa sebelum mereka makan. Setelah itu mereka berempat mulai menikmati makan malam itu.

.

.

.

**P**ukul dua dinihari. Hujan tak berhenti turun di luar sana. Petir menyambar tanpa tahu ada seorang pemuda yang meringkuk ketakutan di balik selimut tebal. Naruto. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan suara isakan kini meringkuk sambil menutup telinganya. Menghindari suara petir yang menggelegar dan menakutkan. Sasuke yang tadinya tertidur nyenyak di samping Naruto, terbangun dan menarik selimut yang dipakai Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Naruto yang menangis kemudian menghambur dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke… Hiks…," isaknya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun dia balas memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil itu erat dan mengelus rambut Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Petirnya…"

Oh, Sasuke mengerti. Dia mengambil ponsel bersama _headset_ miliknya yang terletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka. Sasuke memasangkan _headset_ itu ke telinga Naruto dan memutar sebuah musik klasik bernada lembut. Suara isakan Naruto berhenti. Dia menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Masih terdengar?" tanya Sasuke.

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat. "Apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sepertinya tidak kedengaran lagi. Tangan hangat Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Gelap, namun Sasuke dapat melihatnya. Entah kenapa nafsu Sasuke membuncah. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir merah Naruto dengan lembut. Awalnya Naruto terkejut, namun akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya. Ini ciuman pertamanya dan Sasuke membuat ciuman pertamanya itu berkesan indah. Suara decakan saliva terdengar. Naruto terhanyut dalam ciuman panas itu. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menatap Naruto dalam. Dia mengatakan sesuatu lalu memeluk Naruto. Naruto tak mendengarnya, namun dia menikmati hangat pelukan Sasuke.

Kali ini biarlah Naruto tak mengerti. Kenapa Sasuke menciumnya dan memeluknya seperti ini? Dia akan mencari jawabannya nanti. Yang pasti dia merasakan satu titik dalam tubuhnya yang menyukai lembut dan hangat tangan Sasuke. Biarlah. Biarkan Naruto mencari jawabannya perlahan.

.

.

.

_**To be continue**_

.

.

.

Hai, _Minna-san~_. Maafkan saya karena telah menelantarkan_ fanfic_ yang berjudul _**Forbidden Act.**_ Saya akan memikirkan jalan cerita selanjutnya untuk_ fanfic_ itu. Sebagai gantinya, saya persembahkan _fanfic_ yang terinspirasi dari _manga_ berjudul _Koizora_ atau _Sky of Love_ karya Mika dan Ibuki Haneda. Ingat, saya hanya terinspirasi. Dan jalan ceritanya akan berbeda dengan _manga _yang aslinya.

Saya mau merekomendasikan _manga_ berjudul _Koizora_ ini karena ini cerita yang sangat bagus ^^ Jika kalian ingin baca silahkan baca ^^.

Maaf kalau ada kekurangan di_ fanfic_ ini. Saya akan memberikan rated M pada _fanfic_ ini walau belum ada adegan 'lemon', tapi ada beberapa adegan yang sudah menjurus ke arah 'dewasa'.

Sampai jumpa lagi dan bersediakah mereview fanfic ini?


	2. Second Piece of Sky

Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Aoizora, Koizora

Cast :

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Nara Shikamaru

Inuzuka Kiba

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, AU, Maybe OOC! Don't Like Don't Read! Inspirasi : Koizora (Sky of Love) karya Ibuki Haneda dan Mika.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

-Enjoy-

.

.

.

_**Second Piece of Sky : Beautiful Sky**_

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menusuk sepasang iris _onyx_ yang baru saja tampak dari balik kelopak matanya. Sasuke terbangun dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya. Tangan _tan_ milik Naruto menggenggam kaus hitam Sasuke erat dan wajah pemuda itu terlihat kelelahan. Perlahan dia mengguncang bahu Naruto pelan hingga terbangun. Sebuah senyuman hangat menyambut Sasuke kala Naruto membuka kedua matanya.

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke," ujar Naruto sangat pelan, namun Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya yang terdengar parau.

Kedua mata itu kembali tertutup ketika Sasuke menangkap belakang kepala Naruto dan mengecup kelopak matanya pelan. Naruto merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Selimut putih itu disingkap oleh Sasuke. Langkah kakinya membawa pemuda berambut mencuat itu ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Kini Naruto sendiri di kamar itu. Wajahnya memanas mengingat kejadian sebelum dia tidur.

"Sasuke…," gumamnya lalu jemari mungilnya menyentuh bibirnya yang agak membengkak. Dia masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatan dan kelembutan bibir Sasuke di sana.

Ekor mata Naruto melirik jam yang terletak di atas meja. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, sudah saatnya dia menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu. Naruto berjalan keluar kamar dan menemui Kiba yang sudah berada di dapur lebih dulu. Sebuah senyuman diberikan Kiba ketika dia meihat Naruto mengambil dan memakai celemeknya.

"Masak apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Kiba yang sedang memecahkan empat butih telur.

"Omelet, Naruto. Bantu aku sini," ujar Kiba lalu dia menarik Naruto. "Kocok telur ini, aku akan menyiapkan isiannya."

Naruto mengangguk lalu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kiba padanya. Sedikit melirik Kiba yang sedang memotong tomat, dia memperhatikan bercak merah di leher Kiba dengan tatapan kebingungan. Jelas terlihat karena Kiba memakai pakaian longgar yang bagian bahunya terbuka.

"Kiba, kau digigit nyamuk, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba menoleh dan berjengit heran, "Nyamuk?" Dia malah balik bertanya. Naruto mengangguk lalu menunjuk sekitaran leher Kiba.

"Banyak sekali," gumam Naruto.

Segera Kiba menutup bekas merah itu dengan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah luar biasa. "I-iya. Banyak sekali nyamuk di kamarku," ujar Kiba gagap. Jelas dia berbohong, walau Naruto tak tahu akan hal itu.

"Benarkah? Di kamarku tidak ada." Naruto kembali fokus pada masakannya. Kiba tak lagi bicara dan kemudian memasukkan potongan-potongan bahan yang selesai dipotongnya ke dalam telur kocok itu kemudian menyalakan api kompor.

"Kapan kita pulang Kiba?" sebuah suara yang mereka kenali terdengar. Shikamaru dengan hanya memakai celana jeans pendek miliknya, berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Malam ini kita pulang, Shika," jawab Kiba tanpa melihat Shikamaru. Dia terlalu malu untuk menatap pemuda berwajah malas itu.

Shikamaru yang terlihat cuek itu mendekati Kiba dan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lekukan leher Kiba dan menyesap aroma tubuh pemuda pecinta anjing itu dalam-dalam. Naruto mengabaikan mereka berdua, meninggalkan pekerjaannya di dapur dan pergi ke kamar untuk memanggil Sasuke keluar.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu kayu itu pelan.

Tak lama, Sasuke membuka pintu dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri dengan senyuman ceria. Naruto menarik tangan putih Sasuke untuk mengajaknya menuju ruang makan. Sasuke hanya menurut dan melangkah mengikuti Naruto. Saat sampai di ruang makan, empat piring omelet sudah tersedia di meja makan. Pegangan tangan itu terlepas ketika Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk seperti saat makan malam dan Naruto pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil dua botol saus.

"Mari kita hias omeletnya," ujar Naruto dan memberikan botol saus yang dipegangnya kepada Kiba.

Kiba menghampiri Shikamaru lalu bertanya, "Omeletnya mau ditulis dengan kata-kata apa, Tuan Shika?" tanya Kiba dengan gaya pelayan. Shikamaru tersenyum dan berbisik ditelinga Kiba.

"Tuliskan 'Kiba _love_ Shika', Kiba-_chan_."

Wajah Kiba memerah. Dengan hati-hati, Kiba menuliskan kata-kata itu dengan saus di atas omelet milik Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto saat itu sedang menuliskan kata 'SasuNaru' di atas omelet Sasuke. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu SasuNaru. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah gabungan namanya dan Sasuke. Setelah selesai acara hias-menghias omelet, kini mereka berempat mulai memakan omelet itu.

"Kita main di pantai, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah selesai memakan omeletnya. Begitu cepat.

"Iya! Kali ini jangan halangi aku, _Teme_!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan sendok yang digunakannya.

"Siapa juga yang mau menghalangimu, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke dan disambut dengan wajah cemberut dari Naruto.

Kiba tertawa melihat mereka berdua kemudian berusaha melerai. "Selesaikan makanan kalian, aku akan bersiap. Kau sudah siap, 'kan, Naruto?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. Memang dia sudah siap sejak semalam. Perlengkapan berenangnya sudah masuk ke dalam tas kecil yang akan dibawanya ke pantai nanti.

"Bagus. Ayo kita pergi!" Kiba menarik Naruto yang masih mengunyah sisa omelet dalam mulutnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang terdiam di ruang makan.

Dua tegukan dan disusul dengan desahan lega karena dahaganya sudah teratasi terdengar dari Sasuke. Dia berdiri menghampiri Shikamaru dan menepuk pundak pemuda yang dengan menyalakan rokok itu.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan Kiba, 'kan?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Shikamaru.

Mendengus pelan. Shikamaru menghembuskan asal rokok yang mengepul dari dalam mulutnya, "Seperti yang kau tahu, Uchiha," desisnya.

Sasuke mencengkram kuat bahu Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu jangan sentuh Naruto lagi," ancam sang Uchiha bungsu lalu dia berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati pemuda Nara yang kini hanya mendengus kesal.

"_Mendokusai._"

.

.

.

Kiba suka laut. Naruto lebih suka laut daripada Kiba. Kini mereka berdua berada di pinggir pantai dengan berbekalkan celana renang dan pelampung berbentuk bebek untuk Kiba dan berbentuk rubah untuk Naruto. Bagaimana bisa ada pelampung berbentuk rubah? Tanyakan pada Uzumaki Kurama atau Kyuubi—kakak laki-laki Naruto—yang membelikan pelampung itu untuk Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berseru memanggil Naruto yang sedang asyiknya bermain air. Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke agar pemuda itu menghampiri mereka berdua.

Sasuke menurut dan berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto. "Ayo beli minuman," ajak Sasuke pada Naruto. Baru saja Naruto mau protes, Kiba lebih dahulu memotong kata-katanya.

"Mana Shika?" tanya Kiba.

"Masih di villa," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kiba mendengus, "Aku kembali ke villa dulu, ya? Dah, Naruto." Kiba menepi, melepaskan pelampungnya lalu berlari kembali menuju villa mereka dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua di pantai. Naruto mendengus. Kesal karena setiap dia ingin berenang pasti selalu diganggu oleh Sasuke.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke. Tangan putih itu terulur untuk menarik tangan Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto menurut pada Sasuke dan berjalan mengikutinya—dengan bibir dikerucutkan karena kesal tentunya.

Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah kedai minuman. Sasuke masuk ke dalam sedang Naruto terpaku diluar sambil menatap penuh ambisi pada kedai es serut yang berdiri tepat di depan toko minuman itu. Pandangannya berbinar, membuat bibi penjual es serut itu agak takut sekaligus kasihan pada Naruto.

"Nak, kau mau es serut ya?" tanya bibi itu dan dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Naruto. "Baiklah, untuk anak manis sepertimu aku akan memberi satu. Kau mau rasa apa, Nak?" Bibi itu bertanya lagi dan mulai menyerut es untuk Naruto.

Naruto panik. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang diberi secara percuma oleh orang lain, apalagi atas dasar kasihan. "Eh, Bibi, tidak usah. Aku akan membeli!" seru Naruto.

Bibi itu tertawa pelan lalu menyiram cairan berwarna _orange_ dan kuning pada es serut itu. "Tidak perlu sungkan. Sudah lama tidak anak semanis dirimu di tempat seperti ini." Segelas es serut diberikan pada Naruto. Porsi besar pula.

"Rasa jeruk dan lemon. Cocok untuk anak yang segar sepertimu," ujar bibi itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Merasa tidak enak, akhirnya Naruto menerima es serut itu dan menyicipinya sesendok. Wajahnya langsung berbinar merasakan campuran rasa jeruk dan lemon yang lumer dalam mulutnya bersama dengan es. Enak.

"Ini enak sekali, bibi. Terima kasih." Sebuah cengiran khas dikembangkan Naruto diwajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari toko sambil menenteng sekantung plastik berisi minuman dan _snack_. Ada ramen di sana, Naruto bisa melihat bentuk _cup_-nya dari luar plastik. Setelah berpamitan pada bibi penjual es serut, Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke sambil menikmati es serutnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera mendekati Naruto.

"Bagi aku," bisik Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto mendongak dan melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Es serutnya. Beri aku sedikit," ujar Sasuke lagi.

Sedikit anggukan, Naruto menyendokkan es serut itu ke dalam mulut Sasuke yang sedari tadi terbuka. Hap. Dan Sasuke merasakan manis yang tidak pernah dia rasakan. Rasa es serut itu terlalu manis, menurutnya. Sendok plastik itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan dengan segera Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan tangannya untuk menahan e situ tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Sebuah gelengan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke melepas tangannya kemudian tersenyum kaku. "Kita berenang sebentar lagi lalu kembali ke villa untuk berberes, oke?" Kulit _alabaster_ yang membungkus tangan Sasuke bergerak menarik tangan Naruto untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Sebuah gumaman penuh semangat dari Naruto terdengar lembut di telinga Sasuke, membuat bibir pucat itu menarik sebuah lengkungan tipis nan lembut.

.

.

.

Kedua insan itu berdiri tegak di depan pintu rumah milik pemuda berambut pirang manis yang bersinar terang karena lampu. Naruto berdiri dengan canggung menatap Sasuke yang masih terpaku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Acara mereka di pantai sudah berakhir sejak dua jam lalu. Karena sudah agak malam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengantar Naruto pulang ke rumahnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari stasiun. Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dan meminta alamat e-mail dan nomor ponsel Naruto. Namun jawaban Naruto saat itu membuat dia sungguh sangat terkejut.

"Aku tak punya ponsel." Pemuda yang entah polos atau naïf itu menjawab dan tersenyum canggung.

Dan jadilah Sasuke masih terdiam di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Tengkuk Sasuke mendadak gatal. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus tengkuknya perlahan kemudian dia menghela nafas dan menunjukan wajah agak kecewa.

"Tapi—Kau bisa menghubungi telepon rumahku, kok, Sasuke," ungkap Naruto sedikit menghibur Sasuke. Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke mengangguk dan menekan tombol ponselnya saat Naruto memberitahukan nomor telepon rumahnya.

"Nanti aku telepon." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto perlahan. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk senang.

Naruto melambaikan tangan saat Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya sendirian di depan pintu rumah. Tubuh mungil itu berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Suara pintu tertutup, disusul dengan helaan nafas panjang dari si empunya iris sebiru laut yang menatap sendu lantai rumahnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang makan, tanpa diduga dia melihat sosok Minato yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sudah pulang, Naruto?" Minato menghampiri Naruto lalu memeluk tubuh mungil anak bungsunya itu. "_Tou-san_ kangen Naru." Pria paruh baya itu berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Naru juga. Padahal hanya menginap semalam, tapi seperti tidak bertemu _tou-san_ bertahun-tahun," ujar si polos itu agak berlebihan, membuat Minato terkekeh geli mendengar kata-katanya. Minato menepuk kepala Naruto lalu duduk di kursi. Naruto ikut duduk di hadapan Minato setelah sebelumnya mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dari dalam lemari pendinginnya.

"Sepertinya Naru ingin meminta sesuatu dari _tou-san_. Apa itu benar?" tanya Minato seolah dia mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto saat itu. Untuk sesaat Naruto terdiam, agak lama sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk dan mengatakan apa yang ingin dia minta pada Minato.

"Naru ingin punya ponsel," ujarnya pelan. Takut-takut kalau Minato tak mau membelikannya.

Minato terdiam memikirkan yang Naruto katakan. Jarang sekali Naruto meminta hal seperti ini padanya. Setelah lama mempertimbangkan, akhirnya Minato mendapat jawaban. Namun, baru saja dia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Suara Kushina menginterupsi momen ayah-anak itu dengan tak berdosa.

"Naruto! Ada telepon untukmu!" teriaknya.

"Ah! Sebentar. Naru ke sana!" jawab Naruto tak kalah berteriak. Naruto menatap Minato untuk segera meminta jawaban. Sebuah senyuman hangat dan anggukan membuat Naruto langsung memamerkan cengirannya. Setelah itu segera dia berlari meninggalkan Minato di ruang makan untuk menyambut telepon yang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

.

Pukul satu lewat tiga puluh menit. Naruto sudah _stand by_ di depan patung Hachiko dengan gelisah. Pemuda yang hari ini terlihat manis dengan setelan kaus kuning dipadu dengan kemeja hitam itu sedari tadi menoleh ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari orang yang ditunggunya. Sudah lewah tiga puluh menit, namun Sasuke belum juga datang.

"Naruto!"

Seruan seseorang terdengar di telinganya. Segera Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kaki beralaskan sepatu _sport_ itu segera berlari mendekati Sasuke dengan senyuman ceria. Sasuke memakai pakaian yang tak jau beda dengan Naruto. Hanya saja warna Sasuke dominan ke hitam dan biru.

"Kau mau beli ponsel seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke. Dia menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya berjalan melintasi pertokoan. Dilihatnya Naruto yang memasang gaya berpikir, namun kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu soal ponsel." Naruto tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu mengacak rambut Naruto. "Kita beli ponsel yang seperti milikku saja. Banyak fitur canggih dan banyak pilihan warna. Kau pasti suka." Pemuda tampan itu member saran pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

Mereka memasuki salah satu toko yang menjual berbagai macam ponsel. Sasuke menghampiri penjaga toko sedangkan Naruto berjalan menuju tempat aksesoris ponsel dan melihat barang-barang lucu di sana. Sepasang mata bulat itu tersenyum lucu ketika melihat sepasang _strap_ ponsel berbentuk kodok dan ular. Rasanya aneh, memang, namun tidak bagi si pemilik mata biru itu. Dia malah menganggap itu barang yang imut. Dia mengambilnya lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggilnya. Si rambut mencuat itu menoleh. "Lucu?" tanya Naruto yang memamerkan _strap_ ponsel itu pada Sasuke.

"Kau mau?" Sasuke bertanya. Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Lucu, kok," ujar Sasuke.

Tak lama, penjaga toko yang sedang mencari stok ponsel sama seperti milik Sasuke kembali dengan dua buah ponsel. Yang satu berwarna biru dan satunya lagi berwarna kuning. Naruto berbinar melihat ponsel yang berwarna kuning itu. Naruto hendak mengambil ponsel kuning itu, namun gerakan Sasuke lebih cepat darinya sehingga ponsel kuning itu kini berada di tangannya.

"_Teme_!" seru Naruto. Yang dipanggil hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu ponselku, 'kan?!"

Tawa tertahan, "Ini ponselku, _Dobe._" Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto, "Ponselmu yang berwarna biru." Sasuke mengambil ponsel yang biru lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

Pipi Naruto menggembung. Padahal dia ingin sekali ponsel yang berwarna kuning "Kenapa harus warna biru, sih?"

"Agar kau tidak lupa dan selalu ingat denganku. Dan akupun juga begitu, makanya aku ganti warna ponselku jadi kuning."—Dan wajah berlapis kulit _tan_ itu memerah sepenuhnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menggeleng—malu. Setelah selesai bertransaksi, sepasang insan itu segera meninggalkan toko. Naruto celingukan sana-sini—mencari toko es krim, sepertinya. Ketemu. Di perempatan jalan yang tak jauh dari sana ada kios es krim. Segera Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari menuju toko es krim itu. Dengan sigap Naruto memesan dua _cone_ es krim dengan rasa coklat untuknya dan rasa _mint_ untuk Sasuke. Naruto memberikan selembar uang pada penjual es krim itu dan berbalik. Namun tak dilihatnya Sasuke ada di sana.

"Sasu—" Naruto ingin berteriak memanggil Sasuke, namun terhenti karena dilihatnya Sasuke sedang membantu sepasang kakek-nenek yang sedang mengangkat barang bawaannya masuk ke dalam mobil. Naruto menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Ternyata sifat Sasuke itu sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang pernah dia dengar dari orang lain. Sasuke yang seorang _playboy_ ternyata adalah sosok yang lembut dan ringan tangan dalam membantu orang lain.

"Lelah?" tanya Naruto dan menyodorkan es krim _mint_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Sasuke yang sudah selesai membantu kakek-nenek itu. Sebuah anggukan kecil sebelum Sasuke menerima es krim itu.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya lalu memakan es krim itu perlahan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" sebuah suara wanita menginterupsi kesenangan mereka berdua. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut _pink_ panjang dengan pakaian serba minim yang melambai ringan ke arahnya.

"Sakura?" gumam Sasuke agak terkejut. Naruto yang tak mengenali sosok wanita itu hanya bisa diam dengan tampang agak bodoh. "Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bermain dengan temanku, dong." Iris _jade_ milik Sakura melirik Naruto, kemudian dia tersenyum manis. "Halo. Siapa namamu?" Dia bertanya genit kepada Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto polos.

"Oh, Naruto. Kenalkan, aku Sakura~" Sakura menjabat tangan Naruto erat. Naruto agak kaget saat dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang tersenyum dengan sangat—menyeramkan padanya. Hanya padanya.

"Sakura, lepaskan dia!" bentak Sasuke. Dia menarik Sakura agar menjauh dari Naruto yang sudah meneteskan keringat dingin.

Sakura cemberut sok imut. "Apaan, sih! Cuma mau kenalan saja, kok!" Mata _jade_ itu kembali melirik Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sasuke menatap punggung wanita itu tanpa menyadari wanita itu kini tengah tersenyum setan.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Pelan Naruto mengangguk, lalu menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Siapa wanita itu tadi?" tanya Naruto. Suaranya lirih.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam lalu mengelus rambut Naruto untuk menenangkannya. Naruto masih menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Wanita itu—" Sauke menghela nafas,"—Mantan pacarku. Aku memutuskannya awal musim panas lalu, setelah memutuskan Ino," jelas Sasuke.

Entah kenapa perasaan berat yang tadi menerpa hati Naruto perlahan menghilang. Digantikan dengan perasaan senang karena mengetahui Sasuke dan wanita bernama Sakura itu tak lagi ada hubungan apa-apa.

'_Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan?'_ Naruto membantin. _'Jangan bilang kalau aku—_

Naruto menatap mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke yang memancarkan kelembutan.

—_menyukai Sasuke?'_

Dam Naruto baru menyadari perasaannya.

.

.

.

_**To be continue**_

.

.

.

Yey, _chapter _kedua! Belum ada lemon. Tapi saya janji _chapter_ depan pasti ada. Apakah jawaban-jawaban untuk para _reviewers_ yang bertanya pada saya ada di _chapter_ ini? Silahkan di cek ^^.

Untuk sesaat otak saya agak buntu mencari ide bagaimana penyusunan adegan si Sakura bertemu dengan SasuNaru—dan akhirnya jadilah seperti yang di atas.

Semoga _chapter_ ini membuat para _readers_ puas. Saya senang kalau Anda semua senang membaca ini.

Sampai jumpa di _chapter _3.

_Sign_

Deidei


	3. Third Piece of Sky

Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Aoizora, Koizora

Cast :

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Nara Shikamaru

Inuzuka Kiba

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, AU, Maybe OOC! Don't Like Don't Read! Inspirasi : Koizora (Sky of Love) karya Ibuki Haneda dan Mika.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

-Enjoy-

.

.

.

_**Third Piece of Sky : This is Love?**_

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas sudah berakhir dengan damai. Begitu juga bagi Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan pr musim panasnya. Kemarin siang, Naruto dan Kiba mengerjakan pr bersama—dibantu oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang ternyata pintar—di rumah Kiba. Dan jadilah kini mereka bisa tenang karena semua tugas sudah terselesaikan dengan baik dan sempurna hingga mereka bisa bersantai-santai di atap sekolah saat makan siang.

"Aku mau beli minuman." Sasuke berdiri dan menatap Naruto. "Mau minum apa? Kutraktir," tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Jus jeruk saja, Sasuke," jawab Naruto dan tersenyum manis. Membuat _background_ bunga-bunga di belakangnya. Kalau saja tidak ada Kiba dan Shikamaru di sana, pasti dia sudah menerkam Naruto saat itu juga.

"Aku ikut, Sas." Kiba berdiri dan membuka pintu atap. Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kiba yang sudah turun lebih dahulu.

Tinggallah Naruto yang berkutat dengan ponselnya dan Shikamaru yang menutup wajahnya dengan handuk basah karena merasa panas. Awalnya hening, namun suasana berubah ketika Shikamaru membuka suara untuk bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kau suka Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru pelan, namun masih bisa tertangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga Naruto.

Sesaat Naruto diam, kemudian dia menggeleng dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu. Belum yakin." Tegas, namun ada sedikit keraguan di sana.

Shikamaru bergumam. "Sasuke sudah punya pacar, lho."

Naruto masih diam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Bingung. Si mata kuaci melirik Naruto, tatapannya terlihat sangat sendu. Handuk di wajahnya dilemparkan entah kemana, lalu dia berjalan mendekati pemuda mungil itu. Duduk di samping Naruto, dengan tangannya yang besar dia usap pelan rambut Naruto.

"Bisa lupakan Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru. "Aku menyukaimu."

Kedua mata Naruto membulat. Segera dia menepis tangan Shikamaru dari kepalanya. "Kau punya Kiba!" bentak Naruto.

Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya—malu untuk menatap mata Naruto yang terlihat marah padanya. Kedua orang itu tak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan itu dari balik pintu. Kiba, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menjatuhkan dua buah roti yang dibawanya untuk Shikamaru ke atas lantai. Lelehan air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Naruto yang masih menahan amarahnya pada Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan membuka pintu atap.

Kiba berbalik dan menatap Naruto. Naruto terkejut melihatnya dan segera menarik tangan Kiba yang hampir saja berlari meninggalkannya. "Kiba!" Sebuah pelukan hangat membungkus tubuh Kiba. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak membalas dan hanya menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Shikamaru yang menyadari adanya Kiba di sana, segera berdiri dan menghampiri Kiba.

"Kiba…" Shikamaru hendak menyentuh kepala Kiba, namun dengan segera Kiba menepis tangannya.

"Beri aku waktu berpikir, Nara-_san."_ Kiba mendorong Naruto agar pemuda itu melepas pelukannya. "Aku agak pusing. Maaf." Kiba tersenyum pahit lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Shikamaru terpaku di sana, sedangkan Naruto pergi mengejar sahabat satu-satunya itu. Baru kali ini Shikamaru merasa menyesal karena membuat seseorang merasa tersakiti.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di atap sendirian. Menatap langit yang berwarna sebiru matanya ditutupi awan-awan hitam yang bergerak perlahan. Sebentar lagi hujan, namun pemuda itu tak ingin beranjak dari sana. Pikirannya melayang kepada Sasuke yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak hadir dalam hari-harinya. Sejak insiden 'Shikamaru menembak Naruto' itu, Sasuke tidak lagi muncul di hadapan Naruto. Ketika dia mengirim _email_ dan mencoba untuk menelpon pun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Huft…" Menghela nafas berat. Naruto memejamkan matanya selama lima detik kemudian membukanya lagi. Dia bangkit lalu berjalan untuk pergi dari tempatnya sekarang menuju kelas karena bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

"Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto yang sedang berjalan di koridor itu berbalik badan ketik mendengar suara guru perempuan memanggilnya. Naruto menghampiri guru berambut hitam panjang yang sedang memegang beberapa lembar kertas.

"Kurenai-_sensei_, ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Bisa kau antarkan ini ke rumah Uchiha-kun? Ini tugas-tugas yang tadi saya berikan." Kurenai memberikan kertas itu pada Naruto, "Kamu akan saya beri izin untuk pulang cepat. Tolong antarkan secepatnya, ya, Uzumaki-kun?"

Si pirang itu mengangguk dan memeluk kertas itu di dadanya. Dia membungkukkan setengah badannya—memberi hormat—lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kurenai menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya yang masih berada di sana.

'_Ini kesempatanku untuk menemui Sasuke.'_ Naruto membatin antara senang dan galau.

Dan di sinilah Naruto berdiri. Di depan sebuah rumah yang bisa terbilang mewah—paling mewah di antara rumah yang berada di blok itu. Tangan _tan_ itu menekan tombol bel rumahnya dua kali dan sisa waktunya dibuat untuk menunggu si pemuda _raven_ kedluar dari dalam rumahnya. Tak berapa lama, keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ panjang dengan perawakan lembut yang tidak Naruto kenal.

"Siapa?" tanya pemuda itu pada Naruto.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto. Mau menjenguk Sasuke," jawab Naruto agak gugup. Pemuda berkeriput itu tersenyum lalu membukakan pagar rumahnya untuk Naruto dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Sasuke ada di kamarnya. Paling ujung di lantai dua." Pemuda itu memberi intruksi pada Naruto, "Saya Uchiha Itachi. Kakak Sasuke."

Seakan pertanyaan di kepalanya terjawab. Naruto mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju kamar Sasuke sesuai yang diberitahu oleh Itachi. Sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna biru tua. Naruto mengetuk pintu itu perlahan dan selang beberapa menit pintu itu terbuka. Tampaklah Sasuke dengan kaus biru muda dan celana putih, wajah yang memerah karena suhu badannya yang tinggi.

"Naru?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap Naruto yang terpaku di depan kamarnya. Dirasakannya tangan Naruto menyentuh pipi putihnya yang kini bersuhu tinggi.

"Sasuke. Kenapa bisa demam?" tanya Naruto.

"Masuklah dulu," ujar Sasuke dengan suara paraunya.

Menurut, Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke yang terlihat rapi dan besar. Sasuke naik ke ranjangnya dan menuruh Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya setelah meletakkan lembaran kertas yang terbungkus plastik dan buah-buahan untuk Sasuke di atas meja. Kamar itu sudah dikunci Sasuke sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu saat-saat berharga mereka berdua.

"Kemarin—" Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam ketika mendengar lagi suara parau itu, "—Aku mendengar Shika menyatakan cinta padamu."

Terkejut, namun Naruto tidak ingin berkata apapun dan membiarkan Sasuke bicara. Tangan pucat itu mengelus pipi _tan_ Naruto yang membuatnya selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang. Iris biru yang selalu Sasuke suka itu menatapnya sendu—takut kalau sampai Sasuke marah padanya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Naruto." Kini kedua pipinya yang disentuh oleh Sasuke, "Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Makanya aku tidak bisa menemuimu dan bicara padamu."

"Sasuke, apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang agak bingung pada Sasuke. Apa mungkin karena efek demam, makanya Sasuke bicara agak melantur seperti itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto," bisik Sasuke. "Aku marah karena saat itu bukan aku yang mengatakan itu lebih dulu."

Naruto terkejut—lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa melemah—kehilangan kekuatannya saat Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya erat, seakan-akan Sasuke takut kehilangan dirinya. Perlahan, tangan Naruto bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat. Suhu tubuh mereka menyatu. Hangat—tidak—Panas.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke." Helaian rambut _raven_ yang mencuat itu dielus perlahan oleh pemuda manis yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

Perlahan Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga pemuda itu jatuh ke atas ranjang. Tubuh mungilnya diapit oleh tubuh Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Kedua mata itu—kedua mata Sasuke menampakkan kesungguhan yang amat sangat. Tiada kebohongan, yang ada hanyalah rasa cinta yang terpancar. Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak. Perlahan-lahan hingga sepasang bibir itu bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman ringan.

"Ciuman keduaku," ujar Naruto dan tersenyum manis.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, "Setelah ini kau tak akan mampu menghitung berapa ciuman yang akan kuberikan," katanya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja sekolah Naruto sedang kan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Apalagi ketika Sasuke membuka ikat pinggang putihnya dan menarik celana kain hitam beserta _boxer-_nya kemudian mencampakkannya entah kemana. Jadilah kini Naruto telentang di hadapan Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, kemeja yang masih menempel namun mengekspos tubuh mulusnya, dan tanpa celana yang menutupi bagian intimnya.

"Sasu—" Nafas Naruto tercekat ketika Sasuke mengecupi perpotongan lehernya, menggigitinya pelan dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda di sana. Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk meraih milik Naruto dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Membuat Naruto terasa melayang entah kemana.

Jujur, Naruto tidak pernah menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia belum pernah merasakan apa yang namanya mimpi basah hingga saat ini. Sasuke yang mengenalkan kenikmatan ini padanya. Sasuke lah yang pertama dan terakhir. Itu janji Naruto dalam hatinya.

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memberikan kenikmatan di tubuh Naruto. Menyentuh titik tersensitif Naruto hingga membuat bibir pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan. Tubuh Naruto menegang—merasakan dia akan hampir sampai ke puncaknya. Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada milik Naruto hingga akhirnya—

"Nnnghhhh…!"

Lengguhan panjang bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan Naruto yang tumpah di tangan Sasuke. Banyak dan hangat. Nafas Naruto terengah merasakan klimaks pertamanya. Sasuke menjilati tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan putih susu itu kemudian mengecup bibir Naruto. Memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain di dalam mulut Naruto yang basah. Naruto membalas ciuman itu. Menghisap lidah Sasuke dengan liar seakan dia sedang kehausan. Lama hingga akhirnya ciuman itu berhenti.

Kedua jemari tangan Sasuke dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Membasahi jari itu dengan air liurnya kemudian memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto mengerang ketika merasakan aneh pada bagian bawahnya. Tidak sakit, hanya mengganjal.

"Uuukh… Aaanghhh…."

Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya lagi kemudian menggerakkan kedua jari yang berada di dalam Naruto itu perlahan. Erangan dan desahan Naruto semakin kuat dan membuat Sasuke semakin bernafsu untuk menyentuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Ukh!—Aahh…."

Jemari Sasuke berhasil menemukan titik yang sedari tadi dia cari. Lagi, dia menggerakkan jemarinya dan menyentuh titik kenikmatan Naruto berkali-kali. Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam erat sprei biru tua Sasuke hingga berantakan. Dia tak peduli lagi, nafsu telah menutupi akal sehat Naruto.

"Aahh…. Sasuke… Ja-jangan menggodaku—hhhh—lagi…."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ditatapnya Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan basah—penuh nafsu—dan kenikmatan. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan jemarinya dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Terdengar suara gemerecak saat jemari itu keluar dari lubang becek Naruto yang sudah memerah. Sasuke membuka celana putihnya—tepatnya hanya menggulung celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menengang.

Kedua kaki Naruto diangkatnya lalu disangga di kedua bahunya. Dia memajukan tubuhnya—mengecup bibir Naruto perlahan lalu memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Perlahan, namun dengan gerakan yang pasti.

Sakit.

Naruto mengerang dalam ciumannya. Mencoba meronta—meminta agar segera menghentikan kegiatan itu. Bagian bawahnya sangat sakit, panas. Masih mengecupi bibir Naruto agar pemuda pirang itu tenang, milik Sasuke masuk dala satu kali hentakan ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Nnnghhh!"

Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari sudut mata biru itu. Sasuke diam. Dia melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap Naruto yang tengah menangis menahan perih di tubuhnya. Gerakan Sasuke terhenti saat itu juga.

"Naruto—?" panggil Sasuke pelan. Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat—cemas. "—Kenapa… Kau menangis?" tanya pemuda _raven_ itu.

Naruto hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Dirasakannya Sasuke menarik tangan kanannya lalu menggenggamnya erat. Mengecup jemari Naruto perlahan untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Kalau sakit—" Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto kembali,"—Kita hentikan, ya?"

Perlahan Naruto menggeleng lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu seerat mungkin. Bibir Naruto bergerak untuk membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Sasuke—kata-kata yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum lembut.

"Lanjutkan saja," bisik suara parau Naruto.

Tak menolak. Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan—menyentakkannya hingga mencapai titik kenikmatan Naruto. Pemuda _tan_ itu mengerang dan mendesah dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto terlonjak-lonjak karena gerakan Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Aaahhh!"

Pandangan Naruto memutih. Dia telah mencapai klimaks-nya, lagi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tak mampu bergerak lagi. Beberapa hentakkan kuat dan Sasuke datang di dalam tubuh Naruto. Mengisi tubuh Naruto dengan benih cintanya lalu ambruk di samping Naruto. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk menghirup zat O2 untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka.

Sasuke menengok ke arah Naruto. Di elusnya rambut basah pemuda itu lalu menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka memejamkan mata dan hampir saja jatuh tertidur kalau saja ponsel kuning Sasuke tidak berdering dan mengalunkan lagu _For You_—Ost. Naruto. Tangan pucat itu meraih ponselnya segera lalu menjawab telepon itu.

"_Halo! Sayang~."_

_._

—Dan Sasuke lupa kalau telepon itu sedang dalam _mode loudspeaker_ hingga suara perempuan centil terdengar keluar dari ponselnya—suara si jalang Sakura.

'Shit!' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati begitu melihat Naruto yang memasang ekspresi terkejut. Sasuke refleks menekan tombol merah di ponselnya.

"Jadi—" Naruto membuka suara,"—kekasihmu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Hn. Yang tadi itu Sakura." Iris _onyx_ itu menatap wajah Naruto, "Maafkan aku karena telah berbohong. Aku masih berpacaran dengannya."

Dunia Naruto seakan runtuh seketika. Dia tersenyum miris lalu mencoba bangkit dari ranjang Sasuke, namun gerakkannya terhenti karena Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya kemudian berbisik, "Aku akan memutuskannya sekarang. Aku tidak peduli padanya. Yang kucintai hanya kau."

Naruto mendengar setiap kata-kata Sasuke. Tak ada keraguan ataupun kebohongan di sana. Tangan mungil Naruto bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke, kemudian dia mengecup pipi Sasuke perlahan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ujar Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

Ponsel Sasuke kembali berdering—Sakura menelponnya lagi. Segera dia mengangkat ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Halo, Sa—"_

"Sakura, kita putus," ujar Sasuke. Singkat, padat. Belum sempat pula Sakura menyapanya dengan nada manja andalannya. Lama terdiam, akhirnya wanita itu ankat bicara.

"_Siapa perempuan lain yang kau sukai, Sasuke?" _tanya Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Naruto kemudian tersenyum, "Bukan perempuan, tapi dia sangat cantik," jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto penuh sayang.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana, "_Baiklah. Aku tidak bisa protes kalau dia lebih cantik dariku—"_ Sakura berujar, "_Tapi, boleh aku tahu wajahnya, 'kan?"í_

"Tentu. Akan kukirim lewat _email_." Tak lama setelah Sasuke menjawab seperti itu, telepon itu terputus. Sasuke bergerak untuk merangkul tubuh Naruto kemudian menyalakan _mode_ kamera di ponselnya.

Dia dan Naruto ber_pose_ dengan senyuman manis dan foto itu terambil dengan baik. Sasuke mengecup ponselnya lalu mengecup bibir Naruto hingga wajah manis itu memerah seperti buah kesukaannya—tomat. Lalu foto itu dikirimkannya pada Sakura tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Iris _caramel_ Kiba menyendu ketika Naruto meminta maaf padanya—meminta maaf untuk kejadian Shikamaru kemarin. Kiba memeluk tubuh Naruto erat setelah itu menunjukkan sebuah cincin manis yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Shika telah minta maaf padaku dan dia kembali jadi pacarku," ujar Kiba. Wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia membuat Naruto ikut berbahagia karenanya.

"Syukurlah." Naruto bergumam lalu menatap ke arah luar jendela—menatap Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan. Sesekali pandangan mereka bertemu dan Sasuke melambai kepadanya. Yang mengakibatkan wajah manis itu memerah seketika.

Yah, musim panas kali itu sangat menyenangkan. Tanpa mereka sadari badai musim gugur akan menerpa mereka.

.

.

.

_**To be continue**_

.

.

.

Maaf kalau telat update dan chapter ini pendek. Emang lagi buntu dan agak susah bikin konfliknya.

_Chapter_ depan mungkin konfliknya bakalan lebih terasa. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

_Mind to review?_


End file.
